


pistons and pistols

by coorelightgrey



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coorelightgrey/pseuds/coorelightgrey
Summary: Then I suppose we’re stuck between a rock and a hard place.” Just how things always seem to be with him. He aims his pistol at the bikes, slowly loosening his hold on her. “Just keep your eyes forward, alright? It’s about to get messy back here.”“Focusing on anything but what’s before you is unsafe!”“That’s what I like to hear.” A smile creeps on Yuuya’s face. “Then, shall we shake these guys off our tails?”[written for the Hatoful Boyfriend Legumentines Gift Exchange in 2014]





	pistons and pistols

**Author's Note:**

> jfc this fic is old and this account hasn't seen a fic in what feels like 900 years but i wanted to finally get this off tumblr :") i wrote this in the beginning of 2014 and i didn't bother to edit it so just take it i guess?

He’s hiding for his life behind a dumpster in an alleyway, palm pressed firmly against a fresh bullet wound on his shoulder, when he first catches a glimpse of her. While others rightfully run for safety at the first crack of a gun, she remains standing in the middle of it all. If he didn’t know better, he might have thought she was trying to protect him.

 _“But she’s just an innocent bystander,”_ Yuuya thinks with a heavy exhale and a flick at his sweaty bangs with his free hand. “And a foolish one, at that.” His eyes remain fixated on her back, watching her jacket flutter in the wind and the pink painted petals scattered on the fabric. They’ve gotten bolder, the Hawk Party – he didn’t expect their agents to open fire on him in the middle of one of Littledove Hachiman’s busier streets, but he supposes he shouldn’t put it past them. The tension between their parties was more than enough to make even the bravest disappear back into the shadows.

Gritting his teeth, he pulls his pistol off his belt. He’s in no condition to fight, let alone move, and he knows it, but –

_Wham! Bam! Crash!_

… But…

“Aaaaaugh!!”

He stares in bewilderment as the woman spins and twirls, knocking men twice her size off their feet with powerful kicks and dodging gun shots like a professional. What would have taken him minutes took her mere seconds – in what felt like a blink of an eye, she stood over the bloodied, groaning Hawk Party agents, crossing her arms in triumph and looking straight down the alley. He tries to duck back down before they can make eye contact, but her next words confirm he moved a little too slow.

“… You can come out now, kid.”

Though he wants to trust her, he reloads his pistol before emerging out from behind the dumpster. He pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose with one hand, holding the other one up to point straight at the strange woman’s face. “A lot of people wouldn’t consider “kid” a term of endearment.”

Even while staring down the barrel of a gun, her gaze doesn’t waver. “You have to be more careful with your life! You only have one, so use it wisely!!”

Yuuya hums a little in thought. No longer innocent and just a bystander, perhaps, but still foolishly headstrong. Almost reminds him a little of one of Sakuya’s classmates. “Yes, but the same could go for you, mon amie. Let’s just both be careful from now on, hm?”

In the distance, he hears the sounds of footsteps heading in their direction and commands shouted from superior to henchman. Damn. “I believe that is my cue to leave.” His eyes flicker to the left, then to the right. “Will you be fine on your own, miss…?”

“I’m Azami Koshiba.”

“Right, right. Well, Azami, it was nice meeting you here on this otherwise hellish night, but I believe I must—”

A sharp tug on the collar of his uniform cuts him off mid-sentence. Azami ignores his immediate protests (“N-no really, you’ll be safer on your own—”) and drags Yuuya over to her pink motor scooter. “I don’t know who you are, kid, but you’re not getting anywhere like that. Even with your spunk.” In one fluid motion, she slips into the seat and turns the key in the ignition. “You coming or not?”

“Can I trust you?” Even now, he can’t help – no, he still had to be skeptical.

“Carve it into your soul! Think what you may, but this girl doesn’t go back on her word.” She jabs at her chest with her thumb, a confident grin on her face. “I’ll get you to safety.”

“…” After a moment of hesitation, he settles behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. The scooter’s a little small for them both, but he feels secure enough. “I take it you know how to drive?”

“Of course. When it comes to driving, I’m the best around.” She kicks off the ground and flicks on the lights. “Hold on tight, kid!”

With only a second’s warning, the scooter swerves into the flow of cars, going at a safe and steady 29 kilometers per hour.

“… I don’t mean to criticize, but shouldn’t you be going a little faster?” Yuuya glances behind him, nervousness creeping into his voice as a pair of motorbikes ( _“Hawk agents, no doubt”_ ) close in on them.

“Going any faster would be a violation of traffic laws!” She shouts back, attentively watching the road in front of her. “You must always be cautious when driving. A second’s all it takes to end your life!”

“Then I suppose we’re stuck between a rock and a hard place.” Just how things always seem to be with him. He aims his pistol at the bikes, slowly loosening his hold on her. “Just keep your eyes forward, alright? It’s about to get messy back here.”

“Focusing on anything but what’s before you is unsafe!”

“That’s what I like to hear.” A smile creeps on Yuuya’s face. “Then, shall we shake these guys off our tails?”

_Bang. Bang._

—-

Hours later, Yuuya finds himself sitting on the edge of Azami’s bed, naked from the waist up, smiling nervously as she straddles his hips. “Be gentle, mon amie.”

Azami gives a soft “tssk” and leans closer to his lips, running her fingers over his shoulder. “You scared, kid?”

“Not exactly, but…” He gulps, gripping the bed sheets beneath him. “It’s not every day I find myself with someone as charming as you.”

“Heh. You’re not so bad yourself.” She counters with a grin, pulling a bottle out of her pocket. “This is gonna sting a little – you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” His attempt to sound charming falls flat, but Azami doesn’t seem to notice.

“Right.” Twisting the bottle open, she pours some antiseptic onto a cotton-ball and starts to dab his shoulder. Despite Yuuya’s flinching, she focuses on disinfecting his wound. “Are you gonna explain why you were getting shot at?”

“Ah—” Shit, that stings. He hisses under his breath, followed by a light-hearted chuckle. “Classified information, I’m afraid. You’re better off not knowing.”

“You’re stubborn – I’ll give you that.” Furrowing her eyebrows, she tosses a liquid-soaked cotton-ball to the floor. “But it’s too early for those kinds of secrets. You’ve only got your youth once,” With a firm snap, she unravels a roll of bandages. “Don’t let it slip you by, kid.”

“… Duly noted.” He holds a cotton pad over his wound, averting his eyes. Sound advice, really – but would he really regret trading away his years of innocence in the future? Though not the best life, or the safest, it’s one he can no longer turn away from. There’s no other path for a tainted person like him to walk.

The pressure of the bandages on his shoulder snaps him out of his reverie, and he moves his hand out of her way. “Not so tight, if you would.” He hums in thought as she undoes some of the bandaging. “What about yourself, mon amie? What can I know about the dashing woman who saved my hide?”

“I sell takoyaki.” She replies, as though it were the most interesting fact of all. “Though, I didn’t always – you ever hear of the Hell’s Birdies?”

Yuuya quirks an eyebrow. “The name sounds familiar.”

“We were a biker gang – rode all around Littledove Hachiman, we did. We owned the streets.” He can see the nostalgic look in her eyes, but he bites his tongue and keeps the comment to himself. “There wasn’t anyone like us around. Our leader instilled within us the courage to ride with our souls, but taught us the importance of the law. He was my hero.

“Though… a couple of months ago, he disappeared without a trace. Didn’t even say goodbye – just up and left us behind.” She mutters something under her breath (“that jerk”, Yuuya guesses), frowning hard. “And what’s a gang without a leader? He held us together. So after that, we went our separate ways.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He reaches a hand up to brush against her face, thumb rubbing against her cheek. “But, I must say, a frown hardly suits you.” His lips brush slightly against hers, and he whispers softly. “Your smile is much more captivating.”

She yanks hard on the bandages, causing Yuuya to draw back and yelp in pain. “Carve it into your soul! Cheap flattery will get you nowhere!” But, just as he wanted, the smile returns to her face. “… But thanks, kid. It’s nice to get that off my chest.”

“Ahaha.” Ow. “Any time, any time. Just think of it as thanks for patching me up again, hmm?” Once the bandages were secure (and not cutting off circulation to his arm), Yuuya shakes his shoulder a little. “But my words were sincere – I haven’t told a single lie to you.”

“Hah! You call your secrets telling the truth?”

“Yes – I didn’t lie, and said it was classified information.” He pushes up his glasses. “I’m terribly sorry, mon amie. But you can ask me about anything else – just not my measurements or weight. That’s also classified information.”

“You sleep with your pants off?”

“… Eh?”

“You’re staying the night here.” Azami states simply, leaving no room for arguing. He’s not sure what he’s more impressed by – her commanding presence, or her backbone. “It’s far too late for you to be roaming the streets, especially when you’re injured! I’ll take you back home in the morning.”

“That’s very kind of you, mon amie—”

“Call me Azami.”

“… Right. Azami.” He grabs his clothes, wrinkling his nose slightly when he notices the bloodstains. That’d be a pain to wash out. “A kind heart like yours is a rare commodity – if you’re not careful, I might end up falling for you.”

Yuuya swears he sees a sparkle in Azami’s eyes then, but before he could stare for too long she slips off his lap and shrugs off her coat. “We’ll see about that.”

—-

It’s an hour before sunrise when Yuuya wakes up, curled up with Azami’s sleeping face mere inches away from his. With an airy chuckle, he presses a kiss to her forehead and silently rolls out from under the covers.

“… I’m sorry, Azami.”

With the night’s shadows still cloaking him Yuuya slips into the darkness, leaving no trace of him behind save a letter tucked neatly under Azami’s pillow.

> _Thank you again for your hospitality – you truly are an angel. Let’s hope our paths may cross again, hmm? But without any blood next time._
> 
> _May you look to the stars and think of me, even with your heart still occupied by thoughts of him._
> 
> _✩ Yuuya Sakazaki_


End file.
